


I'm In Love With You And All Your Little Things

by dont_cry_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressed Louis, Fluffy Ending, Harry as the perfect boyfriend, Harry tops (but only in here), I'm so sorry, Larry relationship, Louis as a small and sad person, Louis cutting - but only once I swear, Louis gets hated over twitter, M/M, Niall and Liam as friends, One Direction as a band, Sad Louis, This Is NOT An AU, Zayn has left, a big warning is the hate, cute end though, fluffy end, love making, mentions of zayn, my poor baby is cutting, seriously that was horrible to write, smut with feels, the boys in a gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_cry_larry/pseuds/dont_cry_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis winces at the sight of him in the mirror. He's small, too small and he can see his tummy poking out under the T-shirt. Why can't he just look as good as Harry does? Or maybe just half as much as Harry, that would still be incredibly beautiful.</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Louis doesn't like his tummy, or anything about him, really. He's just sad and tries to lose weight, but it just won't work. Harry is the amazing boyfriend and shows Louis how perfect he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With You And All Your Little Things

"Lou, c'mon get out of the bed! It's already 11 o'clock, babe." Harry shakes Louis' shoulder lightly, making the older boy groan and turn around in the bed, his back facing Harry.

"Lemme alone," He grumbles, before yawning cutely. Harry sits down next to Louis, after kissing his bare shoulder softly.

"Lou, the breakfast time in the hotel is nearly over. We have to go downstairs! Don't be so grumpy."

"I-I'm not grumpy," Louis sounds hurt and Harry frowns, he didn't mean it as an insult.

"Love, I didn't want to offend you. I just wanna eat something, I'm hungry." Harry strokes Louis' cheek softly, making him lean into the touch, closing his eyes and humming softly.

"I- okay, I- I'm just not hungry," Louis sights, sitting up in the bed and pecking Harry's lips shortly. "You can already go downstairs. I'll meet you in a few, kay?" Louis asks and Harry just nods, kissing his boyfriend on his lips.

They sit on the bed, arms around each other and hands in each other's hair, while their lips move softly together. "Love you babe," Harry smiles after pulling away, he lives for these moments. Moments just with his lovely Louis, nothing hot or naughty, just sweet kissing and cuddling.

"Love you too, Haz," Louis pecks Harry's lips shortly, before standing up and going to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Harry raises and eyebrow. They never lock doors, there is no use in it. They've seen each other in every situations before. Naked, during sex or not. During a breakdown. In the shower. While using the toilet.

Harry just shrugs his shoulders as he makes his way downstairs, already clothed and his teeth already brushed.

In the bathroom Louis is brushing his teeth and avoiding to look into the mirror. He hates the sight of himself, his face and all of his body. When he was younger he didn't really care much about his looks but now he just hates it.

Louis spits into the sink and washes his face, having to look into the mirror to see if he's dirty somewhere. He doesn't understand why Harry always wants a big one from the floor nearly to the ceiling, well actually he does, Harry is gorgeous. His beautiful curls and these green eyes. Then the dimples and his muscles. He just doesn't get why Harry would want to be with someone like him.

Louis winces at the sight of him in the mirror. He's small, too small and he can see his tummy poking out under the T-shirt. Why can't he just look as good as Harry does? Or maybe just half as much as Harry, that would still be incredibly beautiful.

But no, of fucking course he looks horrible. His hair much too long, and not a 'good long' like Harry's, and already greasy even though he just showered yesterday.

He steps a step closer to the mirror, looking at his face. His lips are not soft and sweet, they are too thin and definitely do not not look 'tasty'. He snorts.

His eyes are a boring, dull blue, not like the ocean. His nose was too small and his eyes as well, hell, his whole body was too small!

His stomach not though. He crosses his arms in front of it. Then Louis looks at his thighs. They are so thick! But not a hot or good looking thick. They are just too fat and he wants to lose weigh so much.

Louis bites his too thin lips as he keeps looking at himself. He blinks his eyes quickly, trying to stop the tears, that are forming in his eyes, but it is too late. A small tear streams down his cheek, making him breath shakily.

But, no. He can't cry. He can't be weak. Louis has to be downstairs in a minute or Harry will think something's wrong and he will look if Louis' alright.

So he quickly washes his face again, washing away the tears and the sadness, putting on a happy, but fake, smile. His eyes aren't read, because he didn't really cry, so he goes back to the bedroom and puts on black skinny jeans and one of Harry's big sweaters that were much too big on him, and he hated the fact, but they smell so good. Like Harry, so he enjoys wearing them.

Louis slips into his Vans, before taking the key to their room and going out of it, locking the door behind him. Louis goes to the elevator lets it bring him to Harry and the other boys.

"Hey, Lou!" Niall and Liam greet him with a hug. Louis sits down next to Harry, "Hey, guys."

Harry places a hand on Louis' thigh, making the small boy relax a bit. The two have to be careful and have to think how they interact at least twice in public, but here are no paps, only older couples who don't seem to know who they are.

"Let's get you something from the buffet, baby," Harry whispers into Louis' ear and pulls him up again.

"I-I'm not hungry, like I said," Louis whines and Harry just raises an eyebrow.

"You're always hungry. I don't believe you."

But Louis just shakes his head. They put something on their plates anyway and when they sit at their table again Louis just stares at the food like it's some kind of God.

But he sights and shakes his head. He has to be careful with what he eats. He's already fat enough he can't just eat more and more. He has to have a little hunger, that's nothin big. He's just gonna eat one apple.

Louis takes the fruit and nibbles a bit at it. Maybe he should eat nothing. Then it's easier to lose weight, right? But he has to go and work out later so it would be smarter to eat at least the apple.

Harry stares at Louis the whole time. He looks lost in his thoughts as he nibbles carefully at the apple. What could he be thinking about? Harry finds he looks sad and the he sights.

"Lou, what's up?" Harry questions after a while, softly and quietly that the other two boys can't hear them, but they are lost in their conversation about God knows what.

"Hm? N-nothing, just thought if you wanted to come to the gym after breakfast with me?" Louis half lies, but Harry doesn't seem to notice thanks to the drama classes Louis had when he was younger. And well all the lies he has to tell everyone every single day about his and Harry's relationship.

"Sure, but since when do you go to the gym?" Harry laughs a bit as he takes another bite his bread.

Did he mean that Louis never goes to the gym and is fat? Was that an insult and he laughed at Louis?

The blue eyed boy's face fell and he slumped back into the chair, crossing his hands in front of his stomach.

Harry frowns at his reaction, but nods, "But of course. I'd love to go. We have a day off anyway right?" Louis nods as an answer, staying as small as he his in his chair as he watches the other boys continue eating. He's even less hungry now, and can't finish the apple. When Harry thinks he's fat, then he really is.

Louis has to bite his lip to stop himself from starting to cry, "I think I gotta go to the toilet," his voice cracks at the end and it sounds more like a whimper than an actual sentence.

"O-okay. Meet me upstairs? In ten?" Harry smiles at his boyfriend, patting his thigh and turning to Niall and Liam.

Something's seriously wrong with his Louis. He's all shy and quiet and sad the last few weeks. Harry's never really realized that till now. Maybe it has to do something with Zayn leaving the band. Harry's heart breaks a bit again at the thought, but he knows that Zayn has a reason and he understands him. Louis had been shutting himself away from the rest of the world in his room for a few days. Speaking to no one, not even Harry, and crying himself to sleep. Harry's chest hurts at the thought.

But a week or more later Louis' accepted that Zayn wanted to leave and the he was gonna tell it everyone in a few months. He was happier again, not completely but nearly, but then he got sadder again and quieter as well. So Zayn can't be the reason. But what else? Harry sees no reason why Louis would act so strange.

He has everything he wants, but maybe, maybe all this hiding-their-relationship-from-the-world-thing became seriously too much and he didn't want to be with Harry anymore. But that couldn't be true. He always looks Harry straight in the eyes when he says 'I love you' and he always, always enjoys kissing him and sleeping with him. Harry makes sure he does. He wouldn't want to pressure him. And it wasn't even that bad right now, management, of course, made sure they aren't too obvious, but it had been much better. They didn't need Eleanor for a beard anymore, hell, that was the best message ever in such a long time.

Louis' been so happy when he found out and Harry and him had shared such a happy kiss and made love slow, lovingly and hot. No that can't be the reason either.

Harry drops the topic when Liam and Niall stand up from the table and place their plates into the dishes-shelf-thing. Harry did the same for his and Louis' plates and sights when he sees that Louis barely ate something. Maybe he really wasn't hungry.

Harry goes to the elevator were the two boys are waiting for him. When Harry arrives in Louis' and his shared hotel room, Louis is still in the bathroom.

Louis wipes away the tears that are all over his damn face and sights. He was still shaking, but not sobbing anymore. How could he go back to Harry like this? He sights again, and puts his face in his hands and elbows on his legs, already sitting on the floor.

His life is so fucked up, even though he has a great family, the best friends, enough money for a whole fucking country, and the most perfect boyfriend anyone could imagine. But how can Louis' life be good when he hates himself in this life?

He breaths slowly. In and out. In an out. In and out. And calms down again. Good, now he has to make himself look alright again. Well that will never work, he just looks like shit. Always.

He washes his face again and slowly he starts looking like he didn't just sob in the bathroom for about ten minutes.

He stands up straight and continues breathing slowly and steadily. He's gonna be just fine. Everything's alright. Fuck, no! Nothing is. Louis let's out a whimper as he leans against the wall. How is he gonna continue like this?

He closes his eyes and suddenly something comes into his mind.

Cutting.

He's done that a few times on his thighs before, but that was ages ago. He was about sixteen or seventeen back then as his girlfriend split out with him, while he had a big fight with his mum and his friends were mean to him. It was horrible at first, but they it got better. When he got over the girl though and him mum and him were alright again he stopped though.

Louis takes a razor blade out of his bag and looks at it. Should he actually to it? He turns it in his hand and it shines to seductive. Louis licks his lips as he sits down on the counter and looks at his thighs. They were so disgustingly thick. His jeans lay on the ground and he was only in his boxers as he stroked over his milky skin with his fingertips.

He not sure. He thinks of what could happen if he does it. He could become addicted. He would look even uglier with the scars on his wrists or thighs, but there's not a real difference. He's already ugly. But not wrists, that would be too obvious, everyone could see them when he wears t-shirts. On his thighs he could wear jeans though or a bit longer shorts.

But- but Harry would see them. That is the biggest point. Harry seems to have an obsession with Louis' thighs, even though he has no idea why, they are disgusting, but if he cut then Harry would immediately see them. Harry would be disappointed in him, if he found out. He doesn't want that.

So, Louis lays the blade back in his bag carefully with shaky hands, already missing the contact to it.

He hears keys unlock the hotel room and is suddenly relieved that he didn't do it, because Harry would have seen it. "Lou?" Harry comes into the bathroom without knocking, making the small boy jump, "You still wanna go to the gym?" He asks.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Sure." Louis nods his head slowly, walking out of the bathroom with only his boxers and Harry's pullover on, whose sleeves pass his fingertips.

"Look so hot like this, baby." Harry growls into his ear, quietly, from behind him as he wraps his arms around him. He starts biting his earlobe lightly, making Louis squirm in his arms.

Harry's lips trail down Louis' neck and he leaves small, sweet kisses and light bites there, hearing Louis mewl. He turns Louis around and connects their lips into a hot, but sweet kiss. Their lips move together slowly and Harry bites carefully at Louis' bottom lips as Louis wraps his small and shaking arms around Harry's neck and goes on his top toes, pressing them close her together.

Harry puts both of his hands on Louis' back as moves them lower and under the pullover, stroking the soft and toned skin there as he licks over Louis lips. Louis opens his mouth immediately for Harry's tongue and it licks along Louis' teeth, into his mouth. Louis and Harry both moan as their tongues meet and Harry moves his hands lower, cupping Louis' bum. Their tongues fight together and Harry kneads Louis' bum in his big hands, when their door opens and they hear a loud squeal.

"Eeeeeewwwww!!! Guys, lock the fucking door!!" Niall screams and closes his eyes with his hands over his face. The couple separates immediately when they hear Niall, but Louis starts giggling when he sees him and Harry laughs, while giving Louis and his giggle heart-eyes. He is just too freaking cute.

"Geez, Niall calm down! I thought someone killed you!" Liam laughs loudly as he sees him, "What'd you two do to make him scared like this?" Liam turns to Harry and Louis.

"I-I saw disgusting things!" Niall groaned, "Can I open my eyes again?"

"Yeah, you can. But you've seen worse, we were just making out, look were even wearing clothes," Harry's states and Louis hides his face in Harry's chest, making Harry coo at him and wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"No, Louis' only wearing boxers, if you didn't notice!" Niall, who has his eyes opened again, raises his eyebrows, "Well anyways, I heard that you wanted to go to the gym and wanted to ask if you mind the I want to come with you?"

"Of course we don't, we just gotta change. Meet us there in five?" Harry asks and Liam and Niall nod, going out of the room and changing.

Harry pulls his sweater over his head and Louis has to stare, he's just so sexy. With these dark tattoos all over his delicious body. God, and Harry is his boyfriend. His.

Louis takes out shorts from his bag and an older t-shirt, going to the bathroom to change there. Not in front of Harry.

Harry doesn't understand why Louis can't change in front of him. Maybe he just had to do something else in the bathroom and wanted to change there as well, but Harry doubts it. But he stops worrying about Louis when he comes back into the bedroom.

Louis pecks Harry's lips shortly, before putting his hand in Harry's big ones and pulling him outside and to the gym. They really shouldn't be holding hands outside of their hotel room, but the gym is a part of the hotel so they won't have to go outside where paps and fans are probably waiting.

Niall and Liam are already waiting for the two. "C'mon let's start." And that's what they do.

Louis does work outs mostly for his legs and his stomach, while Harry does more for his arms. Louis doesn't mind, he loves Harry's biceps and how big they are and how good they feel when they are wrapped around his body, shutting him away from the rest of the world.

When all of the boys are sweating and tired, they take a break and drink a bit water, sitting on the floor. "Niall and me are going now, we wanted to go around the city a bit later. You wanna come with us?" Liam asks.

"Dunno, I'd rather watch a movie or something, what 'bout you, babe?" Louis nods his head lightly, he's maybe done a bit too much work out, but it was definitely worth it. He feels much better, but a little dizzy.

"Kay, we're gonna eat something for dinner together, later?" Niall questions and Harry, Louis and Liam all agree. "Sure."

"Okay, see you later, then." They wave as Liam and Niall leave.

"I'm gonna do a bit more, yeah? Do you wanna go upstairs as well, or stay here?" Harry helps Louis stand up from the floor again and Louis shrugs his head. "I'll continue as well." He really doesn't feel like doing more sport, but he wants to loose weight, and this helps him.

"No, baby, just sit down here on a bench again. I'll be finished in fifteen minutes. Don't do anything more. You look a bit out of place, okay? Drink more, here, you can have my bottle of water, just don't continue." Louis blinks at Harry, before nodding slowly.

"Feel a bit dizzy, Haz." He closed his eyes and Harry's heart jumps.

"Fuck, okay. Shit, let's go back and take a shower, before cuddling on the bed and watching a movie. How does it sound?"

"Hmm..." Louis nods his head slowly.

Harry's face loses its color. "Drink, here. Drink, baby." He hands him a water bottle and Louis drinks a bit.

"My head..." He moans.

"Shit, you barely ate anything! Why didn't you eat more?" Harry wraps his arms around Louis' shaking body, and Louis shrugs. "Not hungry."

Harry helps his boyfriend walk and when the arrive in their hotel room, he turns on the shower and lets Louis sit on the bed. When the shower has the right temperature, he helps Louis strip off his clothes and gets naked as well, before stepping with him under the shower.

"'M tired, Haz." Louis whines.

"Yeah, yeah. You can sleep when we're finished. Just don't fall asleep in the shower, baby."

Harry shampoos his and Louis's hair, before washing both of their bodies clean. Louis pushed Harry hands away from his tummy, it feels uncomfortable with someone touching him there, he suddenly feels exposed.

"I-I, don't. Please don't touch me there." Louis whimpered an Harry frowns. Why doesn't his baby want him touching there? He doesn't understand it. He loves Louis' little tummy even though it barely exists, because he's so thin, but he really loves it.

When Harry opens his mouth to ask why, Louis just shakes his head and steps back from his boyfriend, nearly falling to the ground because he is so exhausted.

Harry catches him though and pressed them together, chest to chest. "Don't do that. Don't go away from me. I'm not hurting you or something." He let's his lips touch Louis' neck, leaving little kisses there. Licking softly over the skin of Louis' throat and nibbling at the jawline, feeling Louis relax in his arms. His lips finally reach Louis' and they move together slowly with much love.

They pull away when the water of the shower suddenly is cold and they laugh as it hits their body, making both of them shudder. Louis has more energy now and can dry himself and his hair, while Harry does the same with himself.

Louis and Harry go back out of the bathroom and put on fresh, comfortable clothes, before laying down on the bed and cuddling. Louis still feels a bit dizzy as they lay there together.

"You gotta eat a bit chocolate. That helps." Harry stands up and goes to his back, pulling out a chocolate bar.

"N-no, I feel alright. Really, I feel much better." But Louis' pale face says otherwise.

"No, Louis. You gonna eat that now. Not all of it, but you need sugar. It's good when you nearly faint or actually faint." Harry says sternly, looking Louis in the eyes and Louis nods shyly, taking a bite.

"I'm gonna call the room service. It's already three o'clock. We should eat a bit lunch. What do you want, babe?"

"Nothing, I'm not hungry. Really."

Harry shakes his head and orders something for him anyways. While Harry is on the phone, Louis hides the chocolate under the mattress.

"I ordered you a fruits salad, is that alright? I know that you're hungr- Louis? Did you eat all of my chocolate?" Harry's eyes widen as he lets out a laugh.

"Maybe?" Louis shrugs, smiling a bit. Harry believes him.

They watch a bit telly until the room service knocks on the door and their lunch arrives. Harry eats his meal quickly, while Louis just stares at his fruit salad, deciding if he should eat it or not.

But after a few minutes he takes his fork and starts. He doesn't eat much, not at all, but at least he does. Harry is a bit relieved. When Louis stops eating after a few bites though, Harry takes his fork and feeds Louis the next bite.

"Louis you have to eat. It's unhealthy not to," Harry groans as Louis doesn't open his mouth.

"But I'm not hungry! How often do I have to tell you?"

"Louis, I know that you are hungry. I just heard your stomach growling. This is not funny. You have to eat something or you will faint!"

Louis opens his mouth, but grumbles. When Harry puts the next bite in his fork, he hisses, "Don't fucking feed me! I'm not a damn baby!"

Harry jumps a bit at Louis' choice of words, but doesn't say anything as he hands Louis the fork.

They sit in silence on the bed, a big space between them, for a few minutes and Louis starts regretting what he said. What if Harry's angry at him? What if they continue fighting? What if Harry starts yelling at him? What if Harry breaks up with him?

Louis sinks together and pulls his legs up to his chest, hugging them tightly as a whimper escapes his lips from the thought. Harry turns around to see Louis curled up into a small ball, his head on his knees.

"Lou, Lou, baby? Are you alright? I- I didn't want to pressure you into eating. I'm sorry, love." Harry crawls over to Louis and wraps his strong arms around the small boy. Louis reacts as fast as possible, hugging Harry back and climbing into his lap, hiding his face in Harry's chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Haz. I d-didn't want to- to snap at you-ou. I'm s- sorry!" Louis let's tears fall on Harry's t-shirt as he clings to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist, "D-don't be mad at me! I l-love you so much! D-don't leave me!" More tears stream down his cheeks as Harry sits there, shocked.

He would never leave Louis, ever. He wouldn't even think about that! Who in the world would want to leave his lovely, beautiful Louis? Harry wraps his arms tighter around his small, sobbing boyfriend.

"I love you too, baby. And I would never leave you." Harry kisses Louis's hair over and over again, rubbing small, soothing circles into his back and waiting until the boy calms down.

"Lou, listen to me," Harry pulls away from Louis a bit, making him whimper, and grips his chin softly, making him look up at Harry, "I wouldn't ever think of leaving you, baby. Please don't ever believe I would leave you, okay? I love you way too much for doing that. Do you understand me? I wouldn't ever think of that." Harry presses his lips sweetly to Louis', not moving them, but enjoying the light touch.

When they pull away Louis' eyes are red and puffy, but he smiles. Brightly.

They cuddle close to each other, continuing watching TV and loving each other's presence.

Harry is laying on his back with Louis' head on his chest and Harry's arms wrapped around the blue eyed boy's waist. Harry's thigh is between Louis' as the smaller boy draws small circles into Harry's stomach and chest.

"'M tired Haz," Louis yawns a bit and Harry chuckles.

"Then sleep, baby. I'm gonna call the boys and tell them we won't eat dinner with them, yeah?"

Louis nods tiredly agains Harry's chest and the taller boy kisses his head lightly. He watches Louis close his eyes and smiles when small snores fall from his parted lips.

Harry grabs his mobile phone, careful not to move and wake Louis, and texts Niall that they won't meet for dinner with one hand. Harry turns the TV off and pulls the blanket higher over their tangled bodies.

He kisses Louis' head again, before he falls asleep early, but they'll have to wake up early tomorrow anyway.

 

"Lou? Haz?" A voice whispers as they pulled the curtains to the side, putting the whole room in a beautiful orange, yellow light. "We gotta stand up." The man, who turns out as Liam shakes Harry's shoulder lightly, smiling at the cute boyfriends, cuddling together.

"Hmm... g'nna wake Lou up..." Harry mumbles, signaling Liam to go and wake Niall.

"Lou, baby, wake up." Harry smiles, still sleepily, as he looks down at his sleeping boyfriend, who grips Harry's shirt tightly in his hands and has his legs wrapped around Harry's thighs. "Hmm, no..." Louis groans, snuggling closer to Harry and hiding his face in his chest.

"W'nna sleep. Tired." Louis kisses Harry's chest lightly, making him smile.

"No, baby. We gotta stand up now. Interview is in an hour."

"Ten minutes?"

"Five." Harry answers and smiles brighter when Louis nods, pulling the covers up higher, wrapping his arms around Harry's stomach.

Harry closes his eyes shortly, before realizing the he will probably fall asleep like that. "Lou, wakey, wakey!" Harry kisses Louis nose, making him scrunch it up cutely.

Harry laughs a bit, before peppering Louis' face with kisses. He pecks Louis' forehead, his cheeks, nose, chin with stubbles and finally lips. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up," Louis giggles as he slowly sits up, puckering his lips. "One more kiss though?" He bats his eyelashes and Harry nearly coos at the sight.

He leans in and they kiss for good five minutes, until the need for air is too big.

Harry stands up, and brushes his teeth and Louis does as well and about thirty minutes later they are finished with eating and everything.

Louis barely ate anything, but since they were in a hurry Harry didn't realize and Louis is thankful for that. They climb into the car, that is waiting for them, without being seen by anyone and are driven to the interview.

Lou, the stylist, styles their hair a bit, before one of the management-security-guys comes and talks to them about what they shouldn't talk about, for example nothing about the new album or not much about why Zayn left and, of course, like always nothing about Louis' and Harry's relationship.

Louis jumps at the harsh words from the man and Harry lays a warm and comforting hand on his back, stroking his thumb slowly.

When they are lead to the couch where they will be interviewed, the boys sit down like the guy from earlier said and Liam had to sit between Harry and Louis.

They talk about everything, from Zayn leaving, over the tour, to girlfriends. Nothing special, just the normal questions, but Louis feels so uncomfortable in the tight shirt, Lou gave him and he doesn't like to sit away from Harry.

Harry on the other hand, looks as if he is really comfortable, too comfortable. Louis has to stop himself from overthinking how Harry looks at the interviewer and how he smirks at her. They laugh at a few jokes, but Louis can't even smile. He doesn't feel too well and his stomach hurts, he should've eaten more, but he wants to lose weight.

When the interviewer asks which of them is single and if it's true that Eleanor and Louis broke up, he just nods. Liam realizes that Louis doesn't feel too well and quickly switches the topic, talking about Sophia and him, while laying a hand on Louis' thigh.

When Harry says he was single and smirks again, Louis bites down on his bottom lips harshly, making him taste blood. Why? Why does he have to do that to him? Harry knows how fast Louis gets jealous and he knows how much Louis hates that he has to act like a womanizer.

Harry sees Louis making himself smaller and smaller and he thinks that maybe he flirted a bit too much. He doesn't want to flirt with her, hell, he's gay! But management makes him do that. He has to flirt with her!

Harry leans back against the couch and puts his arm behind Liam's shoulder, touching Louis'. But, the small boy jumps away and Harry totally regrets acting as if he flirted. Louis looks like he is about to cry and Harry hates it. He hates that they have to go through that.

Louis really has to calm himself down, Harry doesn't hate him. Harry still loves him. Harry doesn't want to flirt with this interviewer. But what if? What if Harry really doesn't want to be with Louis anymore? What if Harry realized what a fuck up he is? What if Harry lied yesterday? What if Harry thinks about Louis as ugly and worthless as well?

The interview is finished and everyone says bye to the interviewer, but Louis. He just stands as far away from her and Harry as possible. When Harry tries to talk to him, to touch him, to calm him down, anything, he just says he's tired and just wants to go and take a nap again.

Harry doesn't believe him, he sees the hurt on Louis' face and he's so incredibly sorry, but Louis won't talk to him. Harry kisses him, when they are alone, massaging his scalp while doing, knowing that Louis loves it so much, but the older boy just pushed him away, not having responded the kiss.

It hurts a bit, but Harry kind of understands him. He would freak out if Louis flirted with the interviewer, but still, he wants to comfort Louis, his baby. Louis just doesn't want him to.

While they drive back to their hotel Louis and Harry don't talk, Louis not at all as Harry talks a bit with Niall and Liam. They arrive at the hotel and Louis jumps out of the car and goes as fast as possible to their room, Harry following.

"Lou, look-" Louis slams the bathroom door in Harry's face.

"Please just let me alone for a bit, okay? I'll just take a quick shower and then sleep. I just need some time alone, please," Louis calls from the bathroom, he's short before having a breakdown. How- why does Harry care that much?

"Y-yeah, okay," Harry says, "I'm with Niall in Liam's room, alright? Please come to me when you need something. Love you."

'Love you' Louis thinks of Harry's lips forming the words, thinks of how his eyes look so sincere saying the most important sentence he's ever said to him.

The bathroom door opens with a click and Louis comes out of the bathroom with a small smile on his face. "Love you too." He goes on his tippy toes and wraps his small arms around Harry's broad shoulder, pressing their lips together softly.

Harry sights, finally. He puts his hands on Louis' waist holding him steady while he stands on his tip toes. They kiss sweetly and without tongue for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Lou. I didn't want to make you upset! I'm so so so sorry, baby. Please don't be mad at me." Harry starts rambling when they pull away.

"It's- it's alright. But please just have in your mind that I hate, fucking hate, when you flirt with someone else, yeah? But I'm sorry I overreacted." Louis looks down. It's was really dumb from him, worrying so much about Harry flirting with the interviewer. He tried to soothe him, to calm him down, he even kissed him when anyone could've walked in and Louis didn't care. He really overreacted.

"No, no, baby. I'm sorry. You didn't overreact. I hated flirting with her as well, and I know it was too much, yeah? I'm sorry, babe. Don't think you overreacted." Harry kisses him again, more passionate this time and soon he licks into Louis' mouth, making both of them moan.

They separate a few minutes later, panting hardly and foreheads leaning together. "Are you still gonna take a nap, Lou?" Harry asks into the silence of the room. Louis nods. "Kay. I'm going to Liam's room yeah? And like I told you, come over to me if you need something..."

Louis' nods again. Then Harry pecks his lips once, before going out of the room and to Liam's. Louis sights. He isn't tired, no. He slept enough last night.

Louis lays down in the bed, under the cover that smells a bit like Harry and like him too, the perfect mix. Louis closes his eyes, he's exhausted but not tired. He can't fall asleep, so he picks up his mobile phone from the night stand and goes on Twitter.

He tweets something about his amazing fans, smiling as he types. When he touches the blue Tweet-Button, he looks through answers to him. He follows a cute fan and smiles when a few text something about Larry going stronger than ever.

Then he sees another tweet.

From: hatedirection  
Can't you all see that they are ugly! Especially Louis! He's fat and his eyes aren't 'piecing' blue!  
#HateLouis

Louis feels a pang in his chest. He knew that not everyone finds him perfect and says that he's 'so fooking hotttt when he is jealous!!', but that was really direct. Louis swallows hard, before looking for more tweets with the hashtag '#HateLouis'.

In his eyes build up tears as he reads all the comments. He knows he's fat, ugly, worthless, horrible looking, but when he reads that from something else it's even worse.

From: uglxLouis_  
Ewww! Look what he was wearing there?! Why doesn't he just kill himself?!!!

From: loveharryhatelouis  
Have you heard about the rumors that Louis cuts?! Oh my, I really hope he does!! Such a worthless shit!!

Louis throws his mobile phone away and more and more tears start streaming down his face. He lets out a loud scream into his pillow. God, he really should cut. And what is he waiting for? In the bathroom is the blade and he's alone for another hour or maybe even more.

Louis goes to the bathroom and pulls out the blade with shaky hands. He sits down next to the sink, after pulling down his sweatpants. It's better on his thighs.

He lets his trembling fingers trace over the soft, milky skin just like the last time and breathes out shakily. He takes the shiny blade in his hands as more tears fall down his face. Louis wipes them away with the back of hand, before breathing in deeply and pressing the blade softly to his thigh.

He presses it harder against the smooth skin and drags it. "Shit!" Louis hisses at the pain, but it feels good. So much better than he had in his mind. His thoughts are off his problems as he just thinks of the reassuring pain.

He sees the red blood trickle down his leg and laughs lightly with tears still all over his face. Louis presses the blade again to his thigh, this time deeper and drags it longer, the blood streams out of the wound and a bit lands on the floor as the bathroom door opens suddenly.

"Lou, do you know where my-" Harry stops abruptly in the doorway with wide eyes. "L-Louis?"

Louis stares at Harry with his mouth opened and the razor falls to the ground with a small noise. "Lou, Lou, oh god!" Harry runs towards the older boy and wraps his arms around him. "Oh god, oh god!" He starts shaking and is now full on sobbing into Louis shoulder.

"Baby, my baby. W-why?! Whywhywhy?" He whispers into Louis' shoulder, tears colliding with the skin of Louis' neck. This wasn't the reaction Louis thought Harry would have when he saw that. He tough Harry would run away, scared of Louis, because he's a freak. But after a few moments Louis just lets himself go and hugs Harry back as tight as he can, sobbing into his shoulder as well.

Harry's heart breaks at the sight of Louis with a blade in his hand and blood trickling down his thigh as onto the floor. He just doesn't understand why such a beautiful creature would do something like that to himself.

Harry has to stay strong though, Louis is broken and he can't be as well. He has to pull himself together, has to help Louis, his sweet, sweet Louis. Harry bites his bottom lip harshly and stops the tears that are streaming down his cheeks. He stops the shaking of his body and stops the sobs, coming out of his mouth.

Harry pulls away slowly and when he stands again and doesn't sit half on the sink and half on Louis' lap, he has to stop himself from starting to cry again, because Louis just looks so small, so vulnerable, so broken. He has his face hidden behind his hands and is crying into them.

"Ha-Harry! Y-you weren't s-supposed to come h-here!!" He cries louder, now looking at Harry.

"I'm relieved I did, though." Harry has tears on his face again. But he stays calm, as he takes a washcloth, damping it with warm water and pressing it softly against Louis' two cuts.

Louis lets out a squeal, but Harry just shakes his head, "Shh, baby, shh..." He soothes, with one hand carefully wiping the blood and with the other hand softly stroking over Louis' other thigh.

He stands between Louis' legs, who sits on the sink, and if I wasn't such a situation it would've looked sexual.

Harry's washes the cloth again, before continuing with wiping down Louis' leg leaving soft kisses down the way. Louis is crying again, because of the attention that he gets from Harry. Louis' eyes are closed as Harry cleans his leg carefully, so he doesn't see when Harry's face is right in front of his and he leans closer. Harry pecks Louis' lips, letting his linger a bit longer and making Louis' heart jump. The two wounds have stopped bleeding and Harry's thankful for that.

He wraps his arms around Louis' waist, after putting Louis' around his neck and his legs around his waist. He stands up and carries Louis to the bed, laying him down carefully. He stands up again and Louis lets out a whimper.

He won't leave Louis now, will he? He won't just go away and leave him like this. "Shh, baby. It's alright. I'm just cleaning the bathroom. I'm back before you even realize that I left." He kisses Louis' forehead sweetly and puts the blanket over the small body, before standing up again and going to the bathroom, cleaning the floor from the blood and taking the blade and hiding it away from Louis.

He washes his hands and goes back to the bedroom, where he locks the door. They need a bit time for themselves now.

Harry lays down next to Louis and kisses him sweetly. Louis responds immediately and their lips move together slowly. Harry pulls away from his boyfriend after a few minutes and lays Louis' head on his shoulder, holding him as close as possible.

"Why?" He whispers after a few moments of silence, their breathing the only sound in the room. Louis nuzzles himself closer to Harry's chest as he feels something wet on his t-shirt. "Shh... Lou. You don't have to tell me, but I just want to help you, baby. Don't cry, love."

Harry cups Louis' cheeks with his hands as he sits up, he presses their lips together again and Louis sights a bit. They don't move, not even their lips.

When they pull away Louis shakes his head. "I- I just... I- I don't know how... I- I'm- I'm... Just look at m-me! H-how can you l-love me, when y-you can have anyone in the world. I'm s-such a freak. I- I'm ugly! My eyes are boring, my hair is horrible, my face i-is just ugh, my whole body is too small and you love me! It doesn't make sense, th-that you love me!" Louis breaks out in tears again and Harry eyes widen. 

He sometimes thought the same about himself. When Louis can have everyone in the world, why does he want Harry? Harry with his too long, lanky legs. With his awkward attitude. And this too long hair, with his weird choice of clothes. But Harry got over it. Louis tells him so often that he loves him and he always, always looks so sincere saying it, smiling brightly with his shining eyes, that Harry just believes him.

"Louis, Lou, look at me," Harry puts his fingers under Louis' chin and mover his head, that he has to look into Harry's eyes. "You look beautiful, baby! So so so beautiful, you can't even imagine how much I sometimes want to look like you." Harry smiles at Louis, before pressing their lips together.

But Louis pushes him back. "N-no! I'm not, can't you see it?! I'm ugly!" Louis starts crying again and he scoots a bit away from Harry with his legs pressed to his chest and arms around them while his head rests on his knees.

"Love, don't do that, don't push me away." Harry sits down next to Louis again and rubs slow circles into his back with his warm, big hand.

"J-just let me alone," Louis says, but he doesn't really want to be alone, he wants Harry to hold him, to make him feel better, to make that empty feeling go away.

"No, I- let me show you how beautiful you are. Let me take care of you. Let me make you feel love." Harry kisses along Louis' bare arm and plants kisses on his feathery hair.

Louis looks up at Harry with red eyes, "H-how?" He asks, voice hoarse from all the crying.

"Give me your t-shirt." Harry pecks Louis' lips and helps him take of his t-shirt. He immediately crosses his hands in front of his stomach, shielding Harry's view from it. "And now lay down," Harry says and Louis obeys, not moving his arms from his stomach though.

Harry hovers over him, with knees on both sides of his waist and Louis gets half hard at the sight. "T-take off your clothes as well." Louis says, voice small and shy, but Harry nods anyways, stripping off his clothes, but leaving on his boxers, like Louis.

He goes back in the same position as before, and leans down to kiss Louis lightly and sweetly. He puts his hands in Louis' hair, tugging lightly on in and Louis mewls into his mouth.

"I love your soft, brown hair, and the noises you make when I tug it a bit." Harry smiles, before kissing his cheeks, that heat up a bit, "Your cheeks, too, and when you blush, how pink they get. Or when I make love to you, how rosy they are."

Harry nibbles at his earlobe, "Love how you give me access to leave marks on your neck," Harry kisses down Louis' throat and sucks lightly at the soft flesh on Louis' neck, biting lightly down on Louis' shoulder, making the older boy, whose hands are now on Harry's back, moans softly. "Fuck, your moans are hot," Harry sights.

He pecks Louis' nose shortly and the small boy giggles, making Harry's eyes light up. "I love your laugh or giggles. The sweetest sounds ever." Harry goes back to kissing Louis' mouth, their lips moving together in sinc.

Harry leaves kisses along Louis' jawline, his soft lips touching the rough stubbles. "Love your beard, so hot when we kiss..." He keeps kissing Louis' face until the blue eyed boy closes his eyes and pushes him away, giggling. "And your eyes, my god, how can't anyone love you eyes. I could just stare and get lost in them forever. They tell everything you don't say and they have such a breathtaking color," Harry looks Louis in the eyes the whole time while he says that and Louis blushes again.

Harry leans down and kisses Louis again, their lips barely touching. Harry nibbles at Louis bottom lip, pulling them between his own lips and biting softly on it. He leans down closer to Louis again and presses their lips fully together. He licks over his bottom lips and Louis opens his mouth immediately for him. Harry's and Louis' tongues collide and they both sight as they continue kissing. Louis sucks on Harry's tongue, before both of their tongues fight for dominance.

Harry pulls away after good five minutes and pants hard, breath hitting Louis' lips. "Y-your lips! God, they taste like heaven and your kisses are so incredible, like you haven't done anything else in your life. I love kissing you, want to do it for the rest of my life." He pecks Louis' now swollen and dark red lips again, before kissing down Louis' throat to his collar bones, leaving a few marks on his way.

He traces the 'It Is What It Is' tattoo with his tongue, making Louis squirm underneath him. He's getting hard and Harry knows.

"I love your tattoos. All of them," Harry says as he leaves kisses on Louis' chest and his arms all over his tattoos, the dark ink and milky skin looking delicious in contrast.

Harry bites down lightly on the 'Oops!' and sucks on it until a red mark forms, before kissing over it. "My favorite it the 'Oops!' Love that I have the matching one to it." Harry smiles at Louis with sparkling eyes, before sucking and biting more on Louis' tattoos, making the small boy moan underneath him.

"Your moans, fuck." Harry pecks Louis' lips lovingly, before taking one of Louis' nipples in his mouth. Louis whines and lets out more moans. "Sh-shit, Haz!" he groans.

Harry rubs the other nipple and takes the nub between his thumb and index finger, paying attention to both. "How sensitive you are... Love it." Harry kisses both nubs lightly, before moving lower, kissing all over the skin.

Louis puts his hands in Harry's hair, pulling him up and making him look at him. He shakes his head. "Please, don't." He pleads, but Harry smiles sweetly at him.

"Lou, I've seen your tummy so often and I love it. Please let me do it." He looks him in the eyes and Louis nods, slowly. Harry kisses him shortly, before moving to his stomach again.

He feels Louis tensing up as Harry leaves small butterfly kisses all over his tummy. "Shh..." He whispers against the skin, moving his hands over Louis' sides, rubbing them reassuringly. "I love your tummy, baby. It's so soft," He kisses over it again, sucking a small love bite into the flesh. "so so soft. And has such a beautiful color. So tan. And I just love that it's so flat, but so soft at the same time." Harry leaves more and more kisses on the skin and Louis slowly relaxes. "You're alright, baby. I'm here. I'm here for you," He smiles against the skin and looks up at Louis, who has tears in is eyes again.

"Baby, what's wrong, tell me." Harry looks worried at Louis, who smiles brightly.

"Nothing, n-nothing, I just love you so much." A tear falls down and Harry grins brightly.

"I love you too," He replies, before connecting their lips into another love filled kiss. Their lips move slowly together, before Harry slips his tongue into Louis' mouth, licking along his white teeth and loving the taste. Louis' hands are all over Harry's back, roaming up and down, while Harry's are in Louis' hair again.

They pull away again and Louis smiles brightly. "I freaking love your smile," Harry says pecking Louis lips again, while hovering over him, "When I'm sad and you just smile at me, I already feel better."

Harry kisses down Louis' chest again and over Louis' stomach until he reaches Louis' boxers. He licks over the fabric, and Louis' eyes flutter shut, but the contact on his length is gone as quick as it was there.

Harry sucks a love bite into Louis' right thigh, the one without the cuts. He kisses down to his knee and then goes to the left thigh.

Harry has tears in his eyes again when he looks at it. But for Louis he has to stay strong. It's all for Louis.

He kisses lightly over one of the cut as a tears streams down his cheek and onto the sheet. He quickly wipes his cheek, that Louis doesn't realize it and continues kissing Louis' thigh. It must have been the first time he did it, because he can't see any other cuts. Not on Louis' wrists as neither his thighs. When Harry pulls away from Louis and looks at what he's done, he's proud. Louis whole body is littered with marks, love bites.

He looks at Louis as he hooks his fingers under the waistband of the boxers, searching any sings on his face for an 'it's okay, you can go on'. Louis nods and Harry pulls the boxers down and throws them away, somewhere unnecessary. Louis hard d.ick slaps up to his stomach and he hisses as the cold air hits his erection.

"Love your cock. So big and thick," Harry licks his lips, before wrapping them around the head of it, swirling his tongue around it. Louis moans loudly at the sudden relieve. Harry grins as he goes further down, taking more of Louis' dick into his mouth. He wraps his hand around the base, before starting to bob his head slowly. Harry swallows around Louis' making him groan so loud, everybody in the hotel can probably hear them.

Harry pulls back after a while, swirling his tongue around the head again and pulling completely away. Louis whimpers at the loss, but his head spins and he can't say anything. Harry smirks at Louis, who just stares up at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Can you turn 'round for me, love?" Harry asks and a second later Louis lays on his stomach, legs spread wide for Harry. "Love how impatient, how eager you are for me. Waiting for my cock. And all ready for me to start."

Louis whimpers as Harry kisses his shoulder and continues kissing as he moves down his back and to his bum. Harry sucks on the soft flesh, humming when Louis' breath quickens. "Your bum, so round, so soft and all mine. Love it, I love it." Harry leaves more love bites on Louis' butt, tracing a dry finger along his hole.

Harry suddenly spreads his cheeks and smiles at the sight of Louis rim. "Love your hole. Love how it's all pink and tight, waiting for me." Harry presses his tongue against Louis' entrance, before nibbling lightly at the pink rim. He kneads Louis' cheeks while pressing his tongue in a bit, pulling it out again and pressing it flat against the hole again. He presses it in again, a bit deeper this time and starts fucking him with his tongue. He pulls it out a bit, before in again and hears Louis panting into the pillows.

After a while, when he hears Louis whine a bit differently, a little more high pitched- meaning that he is close-, he pulls his tongue out again and opens the bottle, that laid next to the bed. He pours some of the liquid on his fingers, before circling one over the rim. "Tell me when it's too much," he whispers against the skin of Louis' bum. Louis nods and Harry presses in his index finger, twisting it a bit, until Louis seems ready for the next one. When Louis has three fingers in him and a thin layer of sweat all over his body, Harry pulls out the fingers and wipes them on the sheet.

He turns Louis around and kisses him softly and with love, but hungry again. "With or without?" Harry holds up a small packet of a condom, but Louis shakes his head, "Without. Wanna feel you." He smiles shyly.

Harry smiles back, before he pulls off his boxers and coats himself in lube and spreads Louis' leg wider, positioning himself between them. He lays down on top of Louis, balancing his weight on his forearms next to his shoulders, that he doesn't hurt Louis.

He slowly pushes inside him, feeling the heat surround him and moaning loudly. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around Harry's shoulders, holding him as close as possible. They stay like this for a while, only their bodies pressed together, not moving.

"C-can move." Louis whispers and Harry looks down at Louis, brushing a hair out of his face and leaning down to kiss him passionately as he pulls out a bit and pushes in again.

They kiss slowly, but hotly, pressed together closely as Harry makes love to Louis sweetly. Louis grips Harry's shoulders tightly, digging his fingernails in the skin, as Harry's hits his prostate.

"H-harder!" He moans into Harry's mouth and Harry obeys. He knows Louis doesn't want it faster, just deeper. He wants to feel Harry as much as possible.

They continue kissing, their tongues licking into each other mouths, and their lips barely moving together, as Harry pulls out nearly completely and pushes into Louis deeply, hitting Louis' sweet spot again. Louis whimpers loudly and closes his eyes, as he pulls away from the kiss and presses his forehead against Harry's shoulder, clinging to his sweaty body.

Harry presses kisses on Louis' neck and shoulder, and sucks even more love bites into the skin, tasting the salt of Louis sweat. He pounds into Louis slowly, but deep and passionate as one of his hands are on Louis' sweaty back pressing him close to him, Harry's chest flush against Louis', and the other hand in Louis hair, gripping it tightly because of the overwhelming feeling. Louis has his arms and legs tightly around Harry, while moans and whimpers leave his parted lips. His dick is between their stomachs, getting a bit friction, but not enough. Louis' eyes are closer, pressed together tightly as Harry hits his prostate dead on, with every thrust he makes into Louis' hole.

"C-close, Harry, 'm close," Louis whimpers and Harry takes his hand from Louis' hair an slips it between their sweaty bodies, wrapping it around Louis. The tiny boy cries out at the wanted friction that is suddenly there and Harry pumps Louis' length slowly in the same speed as his thrusts.

"Me too," Harry pants onto Louis' shoulder before thrusting into his hole deeply an hearty Louis moans louder and longer than before. "Harry!" He cries with his high pitched voice, and that helps Harry over the edge and spilling his load into Louis. The blue eyed boy sees white as he comes between their chest and over Harry's hand, slumping back into the mattress and not being able to move anymore. "Love your face when you come," Harry whispers into Louis' ear.

He is overwhelmed with the feeling, and not only his orgasm, but love as well. He feels loved, feels wanted from Harry. He doesn't feel beautiful or gorgeous, but he feels okay, not bad, not ugly. Harry holds him close and they stay like this, arms and legs around each other, chests pressed together and Harry still in Louis, as Louis starts crying again.

Tears are streaming down his face as he lets out little whimpers and starts shaking. "Lou, L-" Harry is cut off by Louis pressing their lips together in a sweet, slow, after-sex-kiss.

"I'm fine, I-I'm fine," Louis laughs with tears still streaming down his cheeks when they pull away, "I'm fine thanks to you. Thank you, Harry, I love you so much..." Their lips meet again, this time shorter though. 

"I love you too," Harry smiles and leans their foreheads together.

He pulls out after a while of just breathing into each other's lips and just enjoying that the other one is there, and that close. Louis hisses and feels empty immediately when Harry has pulled out. "I'm gonna clean us, yeah?" Harry asks and stands up, not expecting and answer since he knows how much Louis hates being all sticky and sweaty.

He comes back, already cleaned and with boxers on, before he wipes Louis' forehead and face with a cool wash cloth, moving down his arms and chest, to his belly with the come on it, his thighs extra carefully and then his bum.

When he comes back from bringing the cloth to the bathroom, Louis's wearing boxers and a t-shirt again, Harry's t-shirt. Harry lays down on the new sheets, Louis probably changed them while he was in the bathroom, behind Louis, laying an arm over the small boy' waist.

Harry slowly starts singing after pecking Louis' shoulder.

"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
but bear this mind it was meant to be  
and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
and it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,  
you've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of-"

"Oh, shush, Haz. I wanna sleep," Louis giggles and hits Harry playfully on his chest. Harry rolls his eyes fondly at Louis and laughs with his deep voice, his breath tickling Louis' neck a bit, but he continues singing anyways.

"You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep  
though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
you never want to know how much you weigh  
you still have to squeeze into your jeans  
but you're perfect to me

I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You never love yourself half as much as i love you  
you'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
if I let you know, I'm here for you  
maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh

I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth  
because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things.

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things."

When he's finished singing or more whispering, he looks at Louis, seeing him already asleep with a small smile playing on his lips. Harry leans over and kisses them shortly, before closing his eyes as well, snuggling closer to Louis and whispering,

"I'm in love with you, and all your little things..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave kudos!  
> It's my first story here on ao3 and I'll definitely continue posting some stuff here. I only plan on writing Larry, but let's see.  
> My wattpad account is @dont_cry_love, so if you want, just go through my works or something.  
> And my twitter is @dxnt_crx_lxvx  
> Thank you so much!!


End file.
